JTPH 4: Three Doofuses and a Fairy Baby
by Boolia
Summary: Poof is trapped in Retroville, so now Jimmy and friends have to take care of him. But not even Jimmy can keep the baby out of trouble! Can they take care of him and save him from Prof. Calamitous before returning him to his family?
1. Chapter 1

The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 4: Four Doofuses and a Fairy Baby

Note: This story happens before Planet Sheen

Chapter 1

"_So bored_!" Timmy moaned. The ten-year-old laid sprawled out on his bed. By his bed were his toy box, an unfinished jigsaw puzzle, and his basketball. "I'm bored, bored, bored, _BORED!_ I'm board out of my…I'm bored out of my…"

"_Gourd_!" Poof finished. "_Gourd, gourd, gourd_!" Timmy eyed his happy god brother, who was finishing the unfinished puzzle, and then looked back at the ceiling.

"_Yes!_" Timmy said. "I'm so board that I don't care if I got the saying right; that's how bored I am. Bored, bored, _bored!"_

"Why don't you play video games?" Wanda suggested. "You like to do those."

"No. I played all the games a million times already! They get boring after a while."

"_Oh_, why don't you watch TV?"

"Nothing interesting is on."

"Why don't you do your homework?"

"I did it already." Before Wanda could add to it, Timmy beat her to it. "And I'm _NOT _going over it, so don't ask! I already did it, that's plenty enough for me!"

"We can look for snakes." Cosmo jumped in. "Lizards, bugs, dead frogs…dragons?"

"_No, no, no, definently not_, and dragons don't exist."

"But Snowball does!"

"That's because you made her up. It's like that drawing game, you draw it and they come to life."

"But when we went to the time of King Arthur and Merlin, there was a dragon _then!_ How do you explain _that?_" Timmy hesitated for a moment.

"You got me there."

"_Yay, all right_; I got Timmy! _Whoo-hoo_!"

"Why don't you look at birds or nature outside?" Wanda asked. "Or simply read? Those'll kill time."

_"Wanda_." Timmy eyed her. "Please don't tease me. If I wasn't so bored, I would so laugh about now." He fixed his eyes back on the ceiling, and started fumbling with his fingers.

"Come on guys; we got to do something!" He told them. "Think!"

"How about we go somewhere?" Cosmo suggested. He then poofed in a portal. On it was an image of the inside of a mattress store. Timmy eyed it from his bed, still fumbling with his fingers. "We can go to Mattress King."

_"No_." Timmy answered meekly.

"Oh, okay." Next popped up an image of a donut shop.

"Donut City U.S.A?"

"_No." _

Images kept flashing on the portal of possible places to go to.

"Cave-Men Era? Dino Land? The Middle Ages? Wet Willy's Amusement Park? A Laundromat?" Timmy got his basketball off the floor next to him, and threw it up and down.

_"No, no, no, no, no_, and _no_."

_"Well,"_ Wanda said. "While, you are deciding, I'm going to poof me up a chocolate ice cream cone." She poofed it up, and smacked her lips.

_"MMMM_," She said. "Looks _delicious_; I can't wait to eat it!" Timmy looked at it. For some reason, it reminded him of something or someone; but who? Cosmo regained his energy, and showed some more suggestions.

"Skate down a pyramid in Egypt?" Timmy looked bored, and up at the ceiling again. He played with the basketball again.

"No."

_"Snowboard_?"

"How can we snowboard? It's Spring!"

"Oh, right. How about go to Retroville?" Timmy then froze. He let the ball bounce off of his chest, and onto the ground. He jumped off his bed, and ran towards the portal. He stopped and looked at it. The images showed places in Retroville like Retroville Park, Retroland, the Candy Bar, and downtown Retroville.

"That's _it!_" Timmy cried happily. "That's what we'll do!" He looked at his godparents. "Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh, that you're thinking of something?" Cosmo guessed. "And we should really get ice cream like Wanda and all go to Dino Land?"

_"No_; we should go to Retroville where Jimmy lives; I haven't seen him in a long time, too busy with Poof and stuff. I wonder if he still remembers me. The last time we saw him was when we built that robot, Shirley."

"And you two had to stop him from making mass chaos!" Cosmo said.

"Uh_, right_!"

"Jimmy will be so glad to see you Timmy." Wanda told him.

"Yeah, and plus, this is Poof's first time seeing Jimmy and Retroville; it'll be a brand new experience for him!" Wanda smiled, as she glanced at her baby.

"Yeah, a brand new experience for my cute little boy. What a thrill it'll be for him." She slurped her ice cream some more. Timmy went over to the fairy baby, and rubbed his head. Poof laughed cutely.

"I bet you can't wait to see Jimmy, can you Poof?"

_"Jimmy, Jimmy_!" The baby said.

_"Aw look_, he even knows his name already!" Poof then wriggled his arms and arms excitedly.

"Well, it's not far off from 'Timmy'." Wanda reminded him. Poof bounced around the whole room, hitting each wall.

"_Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy!" _

"So cute!" Wanda observed. She grabbed a hold of her happy baby when he came near.

_"Poof_," Timmy told his god brother. "Prepare to be amazed; we're going to Retroville!"

"_Ret..Ret..Ra!"_ Poof cheered, not able to pronounce the name.

"Well you can't expect him to learn how to say the words correctly all the time." Timmy said. "He _is _just a baby after all."

"Well at least he's trying." Wanda added. "That is all that matters."

"_Retroville_," Timmy continued. "here we come!"

_"Yay_!" Cosmo cheered. Wanda poofed up a trash can, threw her popsicle in it, and poofed it away. The four of them jumped into the portal.

The portal dropped them in front of The Candy Bar and disappeared.

"Well Poof," Timmy explained. "Welcome to Retroville, home to where my friend Jimmy Neutron resides…and also his friends who I forgot their names, but welcome to Retroville anyways. You'll have fun here Poof."

_"Poof, poof_!" The baby happily wriggled in his mom's arms.

_"Aw_, how cute." Timmy then turned around. _"Right _this way, and the tour will begin; follow me!" He marched away. His fairies followed.

It wasn't long before they all heard a familiar voice, calling out for them.

_"Timmy_!" The voice called. "Timmy, is that you?" Timmy and his fairies turned to see who it was. It was Jimmy, followed by Carl and Sheen.

"Hey T man!" Sheen said. "Glad to see you again."

"_Hi Jimmy_!" Timmy greeted his friends as they stopped in front of him. He glanced at Carl and Sheen. "And uh…"

"_Sheen and Carl_!" Sheen blurted out. Carl looked at him, madly.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. "I was going to introduce ourselves! But instead of saying Sheen and Carl, I was going to put it as Carl and Sheen."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know_, okay_?"

"Well at least he knows our names, then there's no problem is there?"

"I guess not." Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen looked at Poof.

"_Uh Timmy_." Jimmy said. "Who's this?"

"Aw, it's a fairy baby!" Carl cooed. "How _cute!_" Poof laughed and smiled.

"This is Poof." Timmy told them. "He's Cosmo and Wanda's son."

"_Cool_!" Sheen said. "Now I can call him the P man!"

"What are you doing in Retroville?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh nothing." Timmy said. "Nothing but show Poof the awesomest place on Earth!"

"What the heck are we standing around here for? _Come on_, with Carl, Sheen, and I, we can give you the grand tour. Let's start at The Candy Bar since we're here." So Timmy and his fairies followed Jimmy and friends into the bar.

_"Hey Sam_!" Jimmy greeted the owner of the bar. He was cleaning a glass with a towel.

_"Hey Jimmy_!" Sam said back. "How are my favorite customers doing?"

"Pretty darn good actually." Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen jumped on the bar chairs. Sheen spun on his.

"Cosmo!" He said, spinning. "You got to try this; it's awesome man! Whoo-hoo!"

_"Coming_!" Cosmo said as he flew and sat on a spinning chair. He spun on it, having a great time. "You're right; this is a blast! Wanda, Timmy, Poof, join us; it'll be fun!" He and Sheen laughed as they kept spinning.

"That's okay." Wanda told her husband. "Poof and I will pass; we don't want to throw up."

"Suit yourself!" He resumed spinning.

"Who's this cute fellow?" Sam asked about Poof.

"That's Poof." Wanda answered. "Our little pride and joy."

"Well, he's welcome here any time." Sam said. "I just love babies." He played with the baby's chin. "You're excited to be here, aren't you?" He then baby talked to him. "Aren't you, aren't you?" Poof just laughed.

"Okay," Sam said, paying his attention back to the kids. "What'll it be?"

"Vanilla." Timmy answered.

_"Vanilla_!" Cosmo piped up, still spinning.

"I'll have chocolate." Wanda told him.

"We'll join you and have ice cream as well." Jimmy said. "Because you know what they say, I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Timmy said to him.

"Ice cream _again_?" Sheen wanted to know, and then pumped his fist in the air. "_YES,_ _BONUS_! I _love_ you Jimmy!" Jimmy looked at his spinning friend.

"Why thank you Sheen." He paid attention back on Timmy and his fairies.

"_Cosmo!_" Carl shouted as the fairy gained speed. "You're going too fast! Slow down or you are going to…" Too late, the fairy spun so fast that he flew into the wall next to the entrance, making a large hole in it. "crash." Cosmo wriggled his feet, trying to get free, but couldn't. Cindy, Nick, and Libby then walked in. They saw Cosmo's butt sticking out in the wall. Cindy and Libby looked disgusted. Nick had his helmet and was holding his skateboard.

"Now that is just not right." Libby said. Her friend agreed with a nod. She, Cindy, and Nick went to the counter.

"Hey Nick, Libby, and Cindy." Jimmy greeted them.

"Hey Neutron." Cindy said, not looking at him. Sheen rushed up to Libby.

_"Hi Libby_!" He bowed to her. "May I say that you look rather nice today?"

"Oh, why _thank you_ Sheen." She said. She then noticed Poof. "And who is this cutie?"

"Libby, you know my name." Sheen said. "It's Sheen Estevez, remember?" Libby looked disgusted by him as he was going in for a kiss.

"Not you, _him_!" Libby and Cindy rushed to get a closer look at the fairy baby. Sheen almost lost his balance.

"Isn't he just the sweetest thing you ever saw Libbs?" Cindy asked.

"He sure is, girlfriend!" Libby agreed with her friend. "I think I'm in love!" Sheen cheered up.

"You _are?_" He piped up. Libby looked at him.

"Not _you!_" She looked back at Poof. "With this baby." Sheen looked disappointed again. Libby played with the baby's chin.

"_Gooche, cooche, goo_!" She baby talked. Poof laughed. The two girls took turns playing with his chin.

"Another invention, Neutron?" Nick asked him.

_"Nope_!" Jimmy reassured him. "This is my pal Timmy's god brother." Nick looked at the happy floating baby.

"_Cool!_ I wonder if he wants to skateboard."

"He can." Jimmy said. "When he's old enough and with his mother's permission. But right now, we're taking him a grand tour of all of Retroville!"

"Sounds cool. May I tag along?" Nick unstrapped his helmet and put that and his skateboard by an empty table in the corner. He rejoined the gang when done.

_"Sure_! More the merrier, right Timmy?" He looked at Timmy.

_"Uh_…" Timmy stuttered. "Sure, why not?"

"And I'm sure Cindy and Libby will want to accompany us." He looked at Cindy. "Right Cindy?"

Cindy didn't look at him, her eyes still on the baby.

"Oh sure Neutron." She said. _"Whatever you say_."

"I thought you might." Sam then came back with the ice creams.

"We'll go after you are all done eating." So the fairies and Timmy got onto their stools. Cosmo (who unstuck himself) flew to his. They ate, the rest of the kids ordered, and when their's came, all of them ate their ice cream and sundaes until they were all gone.

When they were done, they cleaned their faces with their napkins (After all of the boys burped. Wanda helped Poof along with Timmy and Cosmo).

"Well, let's show Poof the city." Jimmy announced, getting down from his stool, and heading for the exit. "_Come on_; there's plenty to see, and a little amount of time."

Everybody got down from their stools, and followed him out the door. Nick grabbed his helmet, and his skateboard.

"_Bye kids_ and um…weird things with wings!" Sam called after them. "_Be safe!_ Have a fun time!"

"_Bye Sam_!" The kids and fairies except Poof hollered back.

_"Poof, poof_!" Poof said. Sam got back to cleaning cups and dishes with the towel when they were all gone.

"Such nice kids." He said. "Cute baby too."

Jimmy and his friends showed Poof all over Retroville. They showed him Goddard (who licked him all over which made the baby laugh and also gave him a ride on his back), Retroland, Cindy's dog Humphrey, all of the kids' houses, Nick even showed Poof how to skateboard (Safely, and by begging Wanda), their school, and the rest of Downtown Retroville.

It was nighttime when they finished.

_"Okay_," Wanda told all of them. "It's late, time for Poof to go to bed." Poof yawned, and flew over and landed in his mother's hands. The baby fell fast asleep.

"_Awwww_!" Cindy admired. "He's so cute when he's asleep!"

"Am I cute when I sleep?" Sheen asked. The two girls looked at him.

_"Uh_, you snore and yell 'Ultralord' when you sleep." Libby told him. "So, I have to give that answer a big fat zero." Sheen looked disappointed again, and kicked a can with his foot.

Wanda made the can hover with her wand in her free hand, and dumped it in the trash can.

"It was so nice seeing you all again." Jimmy said to Timmy.

"_Thanks_!" Timmy responded. "It was nice seeing you again too. Well, _bye_!"

_"Bye_!" All of the Retoville kids said at the same time, and waved goodbye.

"Your baby was cute!" Carl added.

"_Why, thanks_!" Wanda said back. They all were waving too. "_Bye_!"

_"Bye!"_ Timmy and his fairies said. Timmy whispered something to Wanda. With a poof, a portal appeared with an image of the Turners' house back in Dimmsdale. She got a hold of Poof again.

They all kept waving and saying goodbye. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda while holding onto Poof jumped into the portal.

_"Remember Ultralord_!" Sheen shouted, but the portal had already disappeared.

When it was peaceful again, all of them departed for their homes.

"I sure hope that baby returns." Cindy said.

"That baby was so adorable!" Libby agreed, walking with her friend. "It was almost as cute as a puppy or a kitten!"

"_Yeah."_ They then gossiped about other stuff.

_"So Jimmy_," Carl said to him.

"Yeah Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, will we ever see that baby again?"

"Who knows? Poof's family may return someday for a visit I'm sure, but only time can tell gentlemen; only time will tell."

When they were back in the room, Timmy went to his toy box, and got out his paddleball, and started playing with it. Cosmo watched as the ball bounced back and forth. "You're really good at that!" Cosmo observed.

"Why thank you Cosmo." Timmy said. "I need to beat my high score of 99 in a row."

_"Wow_!" The ball just kept bouncing off the paddle, and when it fell, Timmy tried again by starting over.

Poof opened one eye to see if the portal was still there. It was and showed an image of Retroville. He smiled to himself, and then fell back asleep in his mother's arms.

While the boys were occupied, Wanda poofed herself and Poof into the fishbowl as goldfish, and Wanda swam into the castle and went to Poof's room. There she put Poof in his crib, tucked him into the purple covers, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet prince." She spoke softly. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." She poofed off the lights, and flew out of the room and castle to check on Timmy and Cosmo. Poof yawned.

The baby slowly opened one eye, closed it, and then opened the other eye. No one was in the room but him; he opened both eyes, yawned again and got up. The baby flew out of his room, swam for the surface, and poofed out into his normal self.

He saw his mom and dad watching his older god brother playing with his paddleball. He slowly flew over, making sure they didn't see him. They never glanced up; their eyes were glued to Timmy at play with the paddleball. Poof sighed with relief, and continued to fly towards the portal.

He gazed at it in awe. There it was; Retroville, the place where he met up with Jimmy and his friends.

Poof looked to see if anyone was watching, but they weren't. They were still paying attention to Timmy. The baby looked back at the portal.

He was curious, and there's no stopping a curious baby, this one in particular. He flew closer, and went in.

Wanda looked up, and noticed the portal still was on.

"_Hey_!" She said, flying towards it. "The portal's still on." She gave an angry glare at her god child. "_Timmy_!"

"_97, 98, 99_…" He counted.

_"TIMMY_!" The ball fell off the paddle.

_"Aw man_!" He said, and then glared at Wanda. "Wanda, look at what you made me do; now I have to start all over. I was so close too." He looked back, and started over.

_"1, 2, 3, 4_…"

"Not until you wish this portal away." The ball fell off again. He looked at Wanda again.

_"Wanda_!" Timmy looked back at the ball, and was about to start over.

"_Timmy_!" Timmy sighed.

"_Fine!_ I wish the portal away."

_"And_?" Timmy looked irritated.

_"Please_?" He said in an irritating manner.

_"Sure thing kiddo_!" And with that, Wanda lifted her wand, it lit up, and the portal vanished.

"Can I continue…_please?_"

"You can resume." Timmy paid his attention back at the paddleball, and resumed bouncing.

In Retroville, Poof noticed the portal back to Dimmsdale vanish.

"_Poof_?" he wondered out loud.

The fairy baby was now trapped in another universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The baby flew towards the curb. He then herd a honk, and looked up. A semi-truck was heading right towards him!

Poof quickly flew all the way to the curb-, getting out of the way. He then sighed with relief, and continued to fly, weaving under passing cars and trucks, and heading towards his friend Sam's ice cream bar.

Once inside, the baby saw kids at tables eating their sundaes. He then saw Sam cleaning and wiping the counter.

_"Poof!"_ The baby said to get Sam's attention. The owner looked up, and saw the tiny fairy.

"Well hello there." He greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here again. You want something?" He continued washing the counter. The baby flew towards him, and sat in a stool.

_"Poof_." Poof said again. The owner looked at him again.

"Well, you want something or not?" Poof shook his head.

_"Poof_."

"_No_?" Poof nodded. Sam chuckled, and tickled Poof's chin. Poof laughed.

"You just wanted to keep me company, right?"

"_Poof, Poof_!" Poof agreed. Sam resumed cleaning the counter.

"That's cool with me; I'll enjoy the company!" He stopped and looked around.

"So, is your mother around? Poof shook his head. "Your dad?" He shook it again. "Jimmy, your other friends?" Poof again, shook his head. Sam looked at the baby in disbelief.

"You're all _alone_?" Poof nodded. "Well then, _stay _by my side! Who knows what'll happen to a cutie pie like you without parental supervision! You may stay here until somebody comes gets you."

_"Poof_!" Poof agreed with a nod. Sam tickled Poof's chin once more before resuming his work.

"Okay cute one," Sam told Poof when the store was closed. "The store is closed for the night." Poof sadly sniffed.

_"Mama, Dada, Timmy_." He whined.

"I'm sorry but I got to leave." Poof then broke out crying. Sam sighed.

"I can take you home and we can see we can find them in the morning, how does that sound?" Poof immediately cheered up.

"_Poof, poof_!"

"That cheered you up, didn't it?"

_"Poof, poof_!"

"Okay, I'll close up shop, and then we're out of here. Be right back." He went to officially close up shop.

Poof waited patiently.

He then saw Nick outside skateboarding. He had his safety gear on.

_"Poof, poof_!" The baby poofed outside near where Nick was.

When Nick saw the baby, he fell on his skateboard. He stood back up.

_"Whoa_!" He said. "You almost gave me a _heart attack_!" Poof smiled. Nick looked around, then back at the baby.

"So," He scratched his head. "Know where your parents are?" Poof sadly shook his head.

"Well that's a bummer." He looked around again.

_"Poof, poof_." Nick looked at him confused.

"_Huh_?" He asked. "You want to come home with me?" The baby nodded.

"Well I don't know how my parents will feel about it." Poof then gave him a whimper like a sad puppy.

"Whoa, whoa, okay!" Poof cheered.

"Hey, keep it down will ya?" Poof got quiet again. "Ha, a baby followed me home, never heard of that before." He got on his skateboard.

"Okay, follow me." He said, and then he went on his skateboard. Poof followed him.

"_Okay!_" Sam said, coming out of the bar. "I'm ready, let's_… little baby_?" He looked around. _"Little baby,_ where'd you go? _Little baby!_" He shrugged and went inside to see if he snuck back in.

Nick picked up speed on his skateboard.

"Hey kid," He said to Poof. "Watch this!" Poof watched as the boy skateboarded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to witness the awesomeness of Nick Dean!" The kid did a hand stand. He got back on his board, and jumped over a fire hydrant, then landed on his board again. He then did three twirls in midair, and then landed perfectly on his board again.

Nick stopped, flipped his board up with his foot, then took a bow.

_"Thank you, thank you_!" He said pleased. Poof clapped and clapped.

Nick got back on his board and continued to his house, Poof followed.

"_Bedtime sport_!" Wanda told him. Timmy stopped playing his paddleball.

_"Aw!"_ He moaned then yawned and stretched. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Cosmo added. "Does he have to?"

"Yes he does." Wanda explained. "He's a growing boy; he needs his sleep like everybody else."

_"Fine_!" Timmy said, putting his paddleball away in his toy box. He then went and climbed into bed.

"_Night guys_!" He told his fairies once he went under the covers.

_"Night Timmy_!" His two fairies said in unison. Their godchild then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

"But I can stay up late!" Cosmo announced. He flew to Timmy's V-Cube. "I can stay up and play video games while Timmy's asleep!" Wanda flew in front of him.

"_Oh no you don't_!" She scolded. "You are going to bed, mister!"

"_Aw Wanda_!" Her husband whined. "Come on, just for a little while?"

_"No_!" Cosmo threw the controller to the ground. "Wanda, you're no fun." Wanda smiled. Cosmo flew towards the fishbowl, Wanda followed.

"Can I say good night to our son first?" He asked.

"Of course, sweetie." She said. "Anything to get you to sleep." This cheered Cosmo up.

_"Yay!"_ He cheered. He poofed into the fishbowl as a goldfish and swam towards the castle. Wanda did the same thing.

_"Poof_," Wanda said when the two parents were in his room as fairies again. "Sorry to bother you but Daddy wants to say good night to you. _Poof_!" She took off his bed sheets; they both gasped when they saw his crib was empty.

"_Poof? Poof_!" Wanda quickly flipped through the bed sheets for her baby. "Oh Poof, where _ARE_ you?"

_"Hmmmm_," Cosmo pondered out loud. "You know this seems to be a pattern. Us losing our baby in Boolia's stories like this."

_"Cosmo_!" Wanda snapped at him. "You're _not _helping!" Cosmo snapped back into reality.

_"What_?" He wanted to know. "I'm supposed to be _helping_?"

_"Yes_! You are the father of our son; you gave birth to him for Pete's sake; of course you should help!" Cosmo narrowed his eyes, looking mad. Wanda flew to look in Poof's drawers.

"Okay, what does Pete _have _that I don't, _huh?_" He asked. "Is he better looking then me, is he smarter then me, is he more mature? _Huh?_ Answer me those!" Wanda was getting irritated at her husband.

"Just _help_ already!" She snapped. Cosmo got into reality, and flew towards Poof's toy box. "_Yes Wanda_!" The two fairies searched and searched, but didn't find any trace of their son.

They then heard a yawn from outside. Cosmo looked scared.

"_W-Wanda_," He started, terrified. "I think a nickel thief's in the house. I think he or she wants Phillip. You better go check."

"Oh _please_! It's _Timmy; _we woke him up!"

"We did?"

"Yes; now _come on!"_ She swam out of the room. Cosmo swam after her, and the two flew out of the castle and had turned into goldfish again.

When they were at the drawbridge, Wanda turned to her husband.

"Don't _tell_ him!" She warned, and continued to swim.

"Tell him what?" He wanted to know. "_Wanda? Wanda_! Tell him _what?"_

Wanda was right; they _had_ woken up Timmy! The ten year old rubbed his eye.

"_Guys_? He asked and yawned. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Oh nothing." Wanda told him.

"We lost Poof again." Cosmo blurted out. Wanda glared at him. Cosmo noticed this. "_What_?" Timmy's eyes widened.

_"Again_?" The boy asked. Wanda and Cosmo looked ashamed.

"_Yes."_ Wanda said softly. "We did…again."

"_Wow_! You know, this must be a world record! You must be the only parents who lose their infant son countless times!"

"_Please_, let's not dwell on the past sport."

"Uh…_sure_!" Wanda turned to her husband.

"We need to find him." Cosmo looked confused.

"Who?" He wanted to know. Wanda narrowed her eyes at her husband.

_"Semo_!" She said.

"_Semo?_ Is he lost _again_?" Then he looked determined. "Don't worry Semo, we shall find you!" He was about to swim in the castle until Wanda stopped him.

_"No_!" She snapped. "_Poof_; who did you think?"

"Okay, but after we find Poof, can we find Semo? His dad must be worried. I will be worried if I lost my son."

"You son _is_ lost; now _come on_, help me find him!" She looked at Timmy. "You help too, sport, by looking in your room!"

_"But Wanda_…" Timmy started. Wanda turned to her husband who was still in his same spot.

_"Cosmo_!" She snapped. "Stop lollygagging and start looking!" Cosmo looked confused again.

"What do you mean by 'lollygagging?'?" Wanda, getting fed up with Cosmo, put her fins where her hips would be.

"Just _look!_"

"_Okay,_ why didn't you say so in the first place?" The two swam inside, once again turning into fairies.

_"But Wanda_…" Timmy started again.

"Just _look_!' Timmy heard Wanda from inside the castle.

Timmy shrugged and began searching all over his room.

"Well, we're here." Nick told the baby once they were at his house. "I'll put my skateboard in the garage. Be right back, don't you move." He left with his skateboard to put it away.

_"Poof, poof_!" He promised, saluting like a soldier in the army.

Nick came back after he was done. He tiptoed to the front door from the side of the house. He motioned Poof to come to the side. Poof obeyed, and went by him. Nick gestured him to be quiet.

"_Shhhh_!" He told him. He looked in the front door window. He saw his mom knitting a shirt for him. When she saw him, she waved. Nick ducked down, and his mom started knitting again.

_Come on, Mom_! He thought to himself. _Not another shirt! Whenever you knit something for me to wear, it always come out as_ '_uncool_'. Nick took off his knapsack on his back and unzipped it.

"Get inside." He told Poof. Poof looked at him. "My mom doesn't know that I brought you home and I don't want to argue. So stay inside and don't make a peep."

_"Poof_!" Poof said and obeyed. He plopped in all snug in Nick's bag. Poof then noticed a hand mirror next to him. He looked up at Nick.

_"Poof_?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh, well I have a mirror to admire myself. If I want to stay cool, I got to make sure I'm perfect for the ladies."

_"Poof_?" The baby just shrugged, not knowing what Nick meant.

"Okay, I'm going to tiptoe you in; remember, not a peep."

_"Poof, poof_!" The baby saluted once more. Nick tiptoed inside.

His mom was still knitting, not once looking up. But Nick just kept tiptoeing, not wanting to disturb her.

Poof grew bored. He decided to help Nick get up faster. So, he flew up, causing Nick to lift off the ground, taking him by surprise.

_"Whoa_!" He said softly when he saw the ground below him. "Okay kid, bring me upstairs."

Poof did as he was told, and flew upstairs. Nick gave him directions to his room and Poof flew there.

When they were in his room, Poof gently brought Nick to the ground.

When the boy's feet were back on ground, he closed his bedroom door. He looked in his bag.

"Okay, all clear!" He told the baby. "You can come out now." Poof flew out of the bag, and looked around. There were posters, trophies, and toys (mainly sport equipment) everywhere. Poof looked back at Nick.

"That was _awesome_!" Nick told the infant. "You know, you're one cool kid." Poof smiled and laughed.

Poof then flew to all of Nick's trophies on a high shelf. Nick went by him.

"Like them?" He wanted to know. "They are all the trophies I won at sport events. I can show you some if you want." Poof just nodded without taking his eyes of the display. Nick got down one of his bowling trophies, careful not to break it. He showed it to Poof who looked at it.

"This is one of my bowling trophies." He educated the baby. "I won it at the end of fourth grade." He then put it back, and grabbed his baseball trophies.

After Nick showed Poof all of his trophies, the two dunked Nick's basketball in the basket hanging by Nick's bed.

_"Nick_!" His mom yelled from downstairs. "_Bedtime!"_

"_Okay Mom!"_ Nick shouted back. He put his basketball away. He then jumped on his bed.

"Bedtime kid." He told the fairy baby. "You can sleep next to me if you want." Nick patted the space next to him. Poof flew next to him, and snuggled in and yawned.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll find your parents." Nick said to him. "I'm sure they're worried about you. I know mine will, especially my mom. But I guess that what moms do best, worry about their kids. Well night!" And with that, the boy shut off his lamp, and went to sleep.

Poof wondered what his parents and Timmy were doing, were they looking for him? He began to regret coming here by himself, he missed his family, he wanted to go home.

He'll find them in the morning. With that comforting thought, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Back at Timmy's house, Timmy and his fairies were now looking everywhere in the Turner household for Poof. Timmy and Cosmo collapsed on the couch; they were exhausted.

"_That's it!"_ Wanda declared. "We've been looking in every nook and cranny for Poof and didn't find him. I say we look outside!" Timmy's and Cosmo's eyes widened as they snapped their heads up.

"_What_?" They said. Before Wanda could poof outside, Timmy jumped off the couch, and covered up her wand.

"Wanda, _no_!" Her godson told her. "It's one in the morning, one in the morning! Don't you get it? My parents are going to kill me if they saw me up way after my bedtime!"

"Then _go_ to sleep!" she told him, irritated. "Cosmo too, but not me. I got to find my baby, and I'm not giving up even if it takes me ten thousand years." She was about to poof again, when Timmy stopped her.

"Wanda; you have to go to _sleep!_ You're always telling me, Poof, and Cosmo we need sleep to reenergize ourselves. You need it yourself, you're exhausted! You can't go on like this! We'll search again later, _okay?_ But right now, you need to _sleep_!"

"Timmy, I got to find Poof."

"_No!_ Wanda, you got to _sleep!_" Wanda was now mad; she put her hands on her hips.

"_Timmy;_ I'm finding my baby right now and there's _nothing _that can stop me!"

"_But Wanda…"_

"No buts; I'm going and that's final!" Timmy sighed and whispered to Cosmo. He was fed up with Wanda's refusal and whispered a wish.

"I wish that Wanda was fast asleep." He whispered.

_"Okay sport!"_ Cosmo whispered back.

"_Cosmo_!" Wanda snapped. "What did Timmy wish for?"

"Oh nothing."

"_Cosmo;_ if it's to make me fall asleep, I won't allow it. I…_zzz."_ And just like that, her head dropped, and she was asleep.

"_Come on_!" Timmy said in a whisper to his godfather. "Let's move her upstairs and you take her to her bed."

_"Right Timmy!"_ Cosmo whispered back.

So Cosmo carried his sleeping wife as the two went back upstairs to Timmy's room.

When they were in his room, Timmy shut the door as Cosmo poofed himself and his wife in the bowl as goldfish. Timmy went to the fishbowl and peered in.

"Are you sure you can handle her okay?" Timmy asked.

"I got it Timmy!" Cosmo answered proudly. "You can count on me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_"Right;_ well _night Timmy_!"

_ "Night Cosmo_!" And with that, Cosmo swam into the castle. Timmy turned off the lights, went to bed, and fell fast asleep.

Cosmo swam in his and Wanda's room. He turned them back into fairies, tossed Wanda on her bed and went to his racecar bed. He grabbed Phillip for comfort, got in bed, poofed off the lights, and fell asleep.

The next morning in Retroville, Poof woke up early. He looked beside him and saw that Nick was still asleep.

_"Poof, poof_!" He said, trying to shake him awake No use. He tried louder, still no use.

He picked up his pillow, and hit him with it. Nick was still asleep. He hit more and more hitting harder each time, yet the boy was still asleep. Poof sat up in bed and thought.

He couldn't wait any longer; he had to get back home somehow, and he was going to do it whether Nick helped or not.

He flew out of bed, and went towards the window. He tried to open it and succeeded. He then took one final glance at Nick, still asleep. He then looked straight, and flew out off the window.

Once he was out, he began his search for the portal to take him home.

He flew passed the candy bar, the school, Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy's house. No sign of the portal yet. He sighed; will he ever get home again? He continued on.

He then flew by the park. He plopped himself on the edge of the sidewalk as cars passed by, and looked gloomy. He had tears in his eyes.

_"Poof_." He said sadly as he sniffed. _"Poof_." He wiped away his tears with his hand. He really regretted coming here now. All he wanted now was to go home and be with his parents and play with his god brother.

Suddenly a baseball flew over the fence and fell next to Poof. Poof looked at it. He stopped his tears and grabbed the ball. He flew up and looked behind him at the fence. Who did this ball belong to?

He decided to find this person and return it. He flew up and went over the fence. He began his search. It wasn't long before he heard shouts in the distance.

"_Hey_!" A familiar voice shouted. "You caught our ball. Can you hand it over?" He turned around and saw Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen running towards him. It was Jimmy who shouted. A smile spreaded across his face, maybe _they_ could help in getting him home!

The three boys then stopped dead in their tracks next to the fairy baby who now dropped the ball with excitement. Jimmy and Carl were dumbstruck. Sheen picked it up. He looked up at Poof.

_"Thanks_!" He told him, then turned to his friends. "We got the ball back guys. We can play again. _Guys?_"

"Hey, I know you." Jimmy pointed out.

_"Poof_!" Poof said. Jimmy and Carl jumped back.

"_Poof!_" Jimmy said. "What are _you_ doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Poof didn't say anything.

"Your parents must be around here somewhere." Jimmy said. He looked around, but didn't see any traces of them anywhere. "I mean, you can't be here all on your lonesome, can you?"

"_Poof!_" Poof piped up. Jimmy looked at him, confused.

"_What_?" He asked. "You mean to tell me that you came here all alone?"

_"Poof_." The baby nodded, and then he looked sad. Tears welled up in his eyes. _"Poof_." He wiped them with his hand. "_Poof._"

"_Jimmy_!" Carl told his friend. "I think that Poof misses his mama and dada."

"Well _duh_!" Sheen said. "Of course he misses his parents! They're family, man! It's like what we learned when the aliens took over; we need our parents to love and care for us!"

"You miss your family Poof?" Jimmy asked. Poof nodded sadly.

"Well, _baseball time_!" Sheen declared.

_"No!"_ Jimmy told them coldly. "We need to help Poof find Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. Then we can finish baseball."

"_Aw Jimmy_, you're no fun! Can we just play a little ball, and then help the round ball with wings?"

"Yeah Jimmy," Carl added. "Can we?"

"I'm sorry guys," Jimmy told them. "But we just can't abandon him, he's only a baby. We got to help him find his folks first."

"Well, why doesn't he play with us?" Sheen suggested. "He could be the first baby ever to play ball; we'll…I mean he'll make history!"

"_Yeah!_" Carl piped in.

"Sorry guys, no can do!" Jimmy said. Carl and Sheen groaned in disappointment. Carl then saw something. Poof was picking up a ball.

"Uh, _Jimmy_!" Carl said. "I think he wants to play ball!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look behind you." Jimmy looked and saw the baby with the ball.

_"Ball!"_ He cried. "_Ball, ball_!" Jimmy bent down to Poof's level.

"You want to play ball?" He asked. "Huh? You want to play baseball with us?"

"_Ball, ball_!" Poof said happily. Jimmy stood back up.

"Okay." He looked at his friends. "Looks like we're playing ball guys" Carl and Sheen cheered.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Carl said. "I never played with a baby before. This will be a brand new experience. Glad you came to your senses Jimmy. Baseball, all right!"

_"Yay!"_ Sheen cried. "Now we get to see how the little bro work his magic."

"_Remember guys_," Jimmy reminded his friends. "He's a baby, so he probably never played this before. Go easy on him."

_"We will_!" They both promised.

So then the four of them went, and entered the baseball diamond in the park.

_"Play ball_!" Jimmy shouted. Since they didn't have enough players, they just played with what they had. Jimmy was in the outfield with Carl. Sheen was the first at bat. Sheen pounded the bat on the sand for luck, and looked at the ball, tightening his hands on it. "Are you ready Sheen?"

"_Ready Jimmy_!" Sheen shouted.

Okay, here it comes!" Jimmy pitched the ball, and Sheen hit it to the outfield. He ran to first base. He was about to run to second base when Carl caught the ball. Carl threw it back to Jimmy.

"_Okay_," Jimmy said. "Carl, now you pitch to me." He went to grab a bat to bat with.

"_Poof_!" Poof said, already with the bat in hand. He was struggling with it. "Poof, poof!" Jimmy looked at him, confused.

"You want to bat?" He asked.

_"Poof_!" The baby nodded, still struggling with the bat.

"You know how to hit?" The baby nodded. He went to the base where Poof was, and helped him hold the bat right. "Okay, let me just help you with that bat. We don't have a bat your size, so this will have to do." He then shouted to Carl in the outfield when he was all ready.

"_Okay Carl_!" He called. "Pitch the ball!"

"Sure thing Jimmy." Carl pitched the ball. Poof swung at the ball and missed.

"_Strike one_!" Sheen shouted, getting ready for the next hit already. Jimmy picked up the ball, and threw it to Carl who picked it up.

"It's okay Poof." Jimmy coaxed the baby. "Let's just try again." Carl threw the ball, Poof swung, but again missed.

"_Strike two_!" Sheen called. Jimmy threw the ball at Carl again who again, picked it up. Sheen got ready for the ball again.

"One more time." The boy genius told Poof. "Remember, eyes on the ball." Poof nodded. Carl threw the ball a third time. This time, Poof swung with all of his might.

_Wham! _The ball flew into the trees.

The kids all looked dumbstruck as they looked at the trees. They all looked at Poof. Sheen cheered for the baby.

"That was the most _awesome _hit I ever _seen_!" Sheen complemented.

"Yeah, you're a natural!" Carl added.

"I never had seen a baby play like that." Jimmy said.

_"Uh Jimmy_," Carl began. "I don't think you ever seen a baby play baseball before, I don't think anyone has in fact."

"You may be right Carl." Jimmy looked at Poof. "Poof, you are truly extraordinary." Poof just blushed. He got focused again. "Okay, let's play ball!" The kids ran into the trees and got the ball, and returned back.

Carl and Sheen went to the outfield as Jimmy got ready to bat.

The next morning when Wanda woke up, she realized she slept without the covers over her.

"_Cosmo?_" Wanda wanted to know. When Wanda didn't hear his voice, she then saw that he was still asleep. She flew over to his bed. He was sleepy soundly.

_"No,_ you can't have Phillip nickel thieves." Cosmo said in his sleep. "She's mine, so there!" Wanda tried to shake him awake.

"_Cosmo_!" She whispered. No use. She tried again. Still no use.

"I said she's _mine_ nickel thieves!" Wanda shook as hard as she could.

"_COSMO!_" She screamed. Cosmo immediately woke up and he, clutching Phillip, tumbled to the floor.

"What part of _no,_ you can't have her, do you not understand?" Cosmo demanded to know. "I think it's pretty clear to me." He then saw that it was Wanda. She didn't look happy.

"Good morning Wanda!" He greeted with his best smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"_No_." Wanda told him. "No I didn't and you know _why_ I didn't?"

"_Oh_, why didn't you sleep well?"

"I don't know. My covers weren't covering me."

"Why did you sleep without your covers?"

"I don't know. But I had the strangest dream last night that we lost Poof again." Cosmo faked a grin.

"It was only a _dream_?"

"_Yeah_, I guess it was just a dream." She laughed to herself. "Poof's fine; what am I so worried about? It was just a silly ol' dream!"

"_Yeah!" _Her husband agreed, laughing nervously. "Just a silly ol' dream; right!" Wanda faced her husband.

"But it _wasn't_ a dream, _was _it Cosmo? We lost Poof last night and you and Timmy knocked me out!" Cosmo stopped laughing.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Wanda scowled, hands on hips.

_"Cosmo_! We lost Poof again, didn't we?" Cosmo was sweaty with fear.

_"Well_?" Cosmo couldn't keep it in any longer; he burst into tears.

"It's _true_!" He confessed. "We _did _loose Poof again last night! Me and Timmy were exhausted, but you wanted to keep going! Timmy wanted you to get to sleep so he...he…"

"He _what_?"

"He wished you asleep!" He cried and cried. "We're sorry, well I am, I don't know about Timmy yet, but we're sorry! Can you ever forgive us?" Wanda smiled.

"I knew it." Cosmo stopped crying and looked at her, confused.

"_Huh_? You _what?"_

_"I said I knew it. I knew what happened last night."_

"You _did_ Then why didn't you say so before?"

"I just wanted to hear you confess."

"Oh." Wanda then floated to the exit.

_"Come on_!" She urged. "We got to find Poof."

"_But Wanda_!" He stopped her. "We can't go, not like this! We'll be seen, then we'll have to be taken always from Timmy forever and it won't be even his fault!"

"Relax Cosmo; we'll go how we always go out in public, in _disguise_!" She went further when Cosmo stopped her again.

"By _ourselves? _Won't people get suspicious about green and pink dogs, cats, or trash cans roaming alone in the streets?"

"They weren't suspicious before."

"Good point. _Man_, this is a weird city."

"And anyways, we won't be alone, Timmy will be with us."

"He will?"

"He loves his god brother, doesn't he?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"There you go then. He's coming with us." And with that Wanda left the room; Cosmo followed.

When they poofed near Timmy's bed, the ten-year-old was still fast asleep.

Wanda poofed into a blow horn and blared a loud noise. Timmy, startled, tumbled to the floor. He was now awake. Cosmo plugged his ears.

"_Whoa, what, what_!" Timmy looked at the bowl narrowing his eyes. "What the heck was _that_ all about? Are you trying to _destroy _my eardrums?" Cosmo unplugged his ears.

"Sorry sport," She apologized. "But we have to go out and find Poof." Timmy looked at his digital clock. It read 7:00. He looked back at his godparents.

"But it's seven in the morning on a Saturday."

"I know, but we still need to find Poof. Timmy blinked.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. It's _seven_ in the _morning_ on a _Saturday,_ meaning that there's no school!"

"But we still need to find Poof."

"I don't care! You two can find him on your own; he's your baby, not mine. I'm going back to bed." He was about to go to bed when his mom opened his door. His fairies poofed into fish.

_"Timmy_!" She started. "Your father is going to a seven hour documentary about pencils while I go to the mall, be nice to Vicky!" She closed the door after her.

"You know, on second thought, let's go find Poof." The fairies smiled.

Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl looked for Poof's parents or Timmy after their game. They had no luck. Poof, in Jimmy's hands, began to cry loudly. Carl and Sheen covered their ears.

_"Oooh_!" Sheen groaned. "Make it _stop;_ that baby is going to make my ears bleed!"

"_Do_ something Jimmy!" Carl shrieked. "That baby's crying is even louder then the fire drill at school. We're all going to go _deaf!_"

"Don't worry guys!" Jimmy shouted above the screaming. He sat the baby down on the ground. Cars crashed in the streets. Jimmy began to ponder at what to do.

"_DO _SOMETHING JIMMY!" Carl shouted.

"I'm _thinking_!" Jimmy told him.

"Hmm, when I was a baby, and I was crying, what did my parents do to cheer me up?" He then snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Of course; funny faces!" He looked at his friends.

_"Guys_!" He said to them. "Quick; make funny faces to calm Poof!" The boys uncovered their ears. Shrugged, and made the funniest faces they could with Jimmy, at the wailing baby.

The three boys displayed their goofy act for three minutes before they collapsed exhausted on the ground. It was no use; Poof was still crying loudly.

"I don't understand." Jimmy observed. "That usually works."

"For you it might've." Carl said. "But to Poof, it's another story."

"_Yeah!_" Sheen agreed. "I don't think anything will calm him down."

The three boys sighed. Sheen then smelled something. He sat up.

"Hey guys, what's that smell?" The boys looked at him. Jimmy then stood up and went towards the crying baby.

"Of _course!_" He realized. "I wonder why we'd never thought of this before."

"Thought about _what_ before, Jimmy?" Carl wanted to know, nose still plugged.

"It's his diaper, it's full; he needs a new one!"

"Are you sure Jimmy?" Jimmy smelled Poof, and recoiled in disgust.

"_Oh yeah_, he needs a diaper change."

"_Oh good_!" Sheen said, then took out a fly-infested paper bag. Jimmy and Carl were disgusted by the smell, and recoiled. "I thought it was my three day old chili dogs I forgot to eat."

"Put that _away!"_ Carl ordered. "It's _disgusting_!"

"It _is?_ Not to me. It just smells bad, that's all."

"_PUT THAT AWAY_!"

"Okay, okay!" Sheen put the bag away in his pocket. "Geez Carl, don't be a baby about it." Jimmy looked at his friends.

"_Gentlemen,_" He said. "We need a diaper."

"But we don't _have _a diaper!" Carl told his friend. "We don't even have money to even afford one!"

"Who says we need to _buy _one when we can _invent _one?" Carl and Sheen looked at each other.

"_Gentlemen_," Jimmy explained to them once they all were in his lab. Poof now had a robot-like diaper with plastic padding on the inside. He was no longer crying; instead he was looking down at it. He looked at Jimmy, confused.

"_Poof?_" He asked.

"I give you my latest invention…the Everlasting Diaper!" Sheen and Carl looked at it, then at Jimmy.

"_Uh Jimmy_," Carl started. "The Everlasting Diaper?"

"This diaper isn't just an everyday diaper," the boy genius explained. "Oh no, this is a special diaper, it immediately flushes always number one and number two when they enter the diaper, meaning we never have to change him! A miniature black hole maintained within it crushes the waste matter to infinitesimal size by amazing gravitational force. With the Everlasting Diaper on him, we'll be home free!" The other boys cheered.

"_Genius Jimmy_!" Carl congratulated him.

"Why thank you Carl."

"What about number three?" Sheen wanted to know. Both boys looked at him. Sheen looked confused. "_What?_" Jimmy and Carl both shook their heads.

Poof's tummy then growled.

"You're hungry?" Jimmy asked the baby. "_Never fear!_ Follow me!" Carl picked up Poof, and the boys followed him outside.

Outside, Jimmy took an apple off a tree, broke it up, and gave it to Poof.

"Here Poof!" Jimmy said to the baby. "Eat up; apples are really healthy for you." The fairy baby looked excited.

"_Poof, poof_!" He wriggled his arms and legs, and began to eat the apple. "Poof, poof!" The kids smiled as the baby ate, Jimmy looked at his friends.

"Guys," He told them. They looked at him. "We need to find Poof's family. In the meantime, we all need to take responsibility, and take care of him."

"_Ooh, ooh_!" Sheen blurted out, raising his hand like he was in a classroom.

"_Yes_?" Jimmy called on him. Sheen put his hand down.

"I want to be the mom!" Carl turned to him.

"What makes you think you can be the mom?" Carl demanded to know. "A baby's a big responsibility you know. It's not easy as it sounds."

"I can take the risk."

"Oh _pleeeeease!_ If you lose your homework assignments, what makes you think you can take care of a baby?"

"Good point, but I'll still be the mother."

"_I'll_ be the mother!"

"_I'll_ be the mother!"

"_No, I'll_ be the mother!" The two boys began to argue.

"_I'll _be the mother!"

"_I'll_ be the mother!"

"_I'll BE THE MOTHER!"_

"_I'LL BE THE MOTHER_!" While munching on the apple, Poof looked from boy to boy. He swallowed.

"_Poof_?" He asked. He ate some more.

"_Guys, guys_!" Jimmy said breaking them up. "_I'll _be the mother!"

"I'll be the crazy uncle!" Sheen offered. He grabbed Carl. "And Carl will be the big brother!"

"What about the father?" Carl wanted to know.

"Oh, well I forgot the father." Sheen then got an idea. "He's on Zeenom zapping aliens with Ultraloard!"

"No he's not!"

"_YES HE IS_!"

"_Okay_, he is."

"_Guys_!" Jimmy said, "We are now responsible for him. That means we can't let anything happen to him, no matter what. He's magic so it might be even tougher." Sheen and Carl looked confused.

"Um, Jimmy?" Carl wanted to know. "How do you know he's magic?"

"Heredity my dear friend." Jimmy answered. "Since his parents are magical fairies, that means he is a magical fairy baby."

"_Oooohhhhhhh_!" Carl and Sheen realized, and then they both got excited. _"Awesome_!"

Meanwhile, Prof. Calamitous was spying on Poof, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen from his telescope in his lab.

"_Excellent!_" He sneered to himself. "That 'magic fairy baby' might be just the ticket I need in order to defeat my arch nemesis, _Jimmy Neutron_!" He laughed evilly.

Taking care of Poof was not easy as the boys thought. He kept getting them in trouble, like thinking a hornet's nest was a ball, releasing bees to chase and sting them, playing with bear cubs and baby birds, forcing the moms to chase them as well, and releasing a herd of llamas from their pen at the petting zoo (they were kicked out by the employees who had to get all the llamas back).

In Dimmsdale, Cosmo and Wanda as dogs, and Timmy were searching all over for the fairy baby. They were in a dark alley. Cosmo and Wanda were sniffing trash cans.

Timmy sighed, giving up as he threw a banana peel over his head. Cosmo growled at the banana peel. Timmy stood up, and dusted himself off.

"Well come on guys," He told his fairies. "It's not even noon yet and we searched all over Dimmsdale! It's hopeless; we're never going to find Poof. Let just go home, and prepare for whatever torture Vicky has in store for me."

_"Nonsense_ Timmy!" Cosmo told him. "This banana peel may know something." He looked at the banana peel. "Okay, tell me what you know about Poof's whereabouts." The banana peel didn't speak. Cosmo narrowed his eyes.

"_Tell me!"_ He barked. "I know you know; where is my son?" Again silence. Cosmo looked at Timmy and Wanda. "Well, he isn't confessing. Timmy's right, it's hopeless. Let's go home." He was about to leave when Wanda stopped him.

"Now wait a _minute_!" She snapped. "Don't tell me you're just going to give up, are you?"

"_But Wanda_." Cosmo complained. "We searched everywhere that we could for Poof, it's hopeless." He looked back at the banana peel, then back at Wanda. "I even asked that banana peel for his whereabouts, but all he's giving me is the silent treatment. It's no use. Poof is long gone honey."

_"No!"_ Wanda said, "We may have searched all of Dimmsdale, but Dimmsdale isn't the only place in the world you know."

_"Wanda!"_ Timmy said. "Poof could be _anywhere!_ For all we know, he could be in a whole other _universe_!" As soon as he said that, Timmy froze up as he realized something.

_"Timmy_?" Wanda asked him. "What's on your mind?"

"Remember we left the portal on last night?" Timmy said, laughing nervously.

_"Yeah._" Wanda remembered. "What about it?" She then knew what her godchild was talking about. "_Oh no_; you don't think…"

_"Uh huh_!" Timmy nodded nervously.

Embarrassed, Wanda covered her eye with her paw. She put it down, looking determined. "We must go to Retroville and find my son! Timmy, wish up the portal for Retroville!"

_"But Wanda_!"

"_NOW _TIMMY!" She snapped at him, the fur on her back was now up. Timmy looked frightened.

"Okay, okay." He said, backing up. "Just don't do that act again." Wanda calmed down and smiled.

"_Thanks Timmy_!"

"Uh, don't mention it." He then looked serious. "I wish for the portal to Retroville!" Wanda got out her wand.

_POOF_! The portal to Retroville then appeared.

_"Perfect_!" Timmy said. "Come on!" He jumped into the portal. Cosmo and Wanda put their wands away, and hopped in after him.

_"Okay,"_ Timmy said, once they were in Retroville. "Let's go find my god brother." The three walked away from the portal, beginning their search anew in the busy city of Retroville.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen lay exhausted in Jimmy's backyard. They looked up at the clouds in the bright blue sky. Poof was watching a butterfly, and laughed when it landed on his nose.

"I never thought a cute baby could cause such mischief!" Sheen groaned. "I'm pooped, how much longer do we have to take care of him, Jimmy?"

"_Yeah_!" Carl agreed, looking at Jimmy. "How long?"

"Until we find his family!" Jimmy told them. They groaned. "But relax guys! I have a feeling we'll see Timmy and his fairies again soon; it won't be long now!" Carl and Sheen groaned again.

"Are you sure Jimmy?" Carl wanted to know.

"I'm sure. You just have to have faith guys, you just to have faith." The three boys continued looking at the clouds in the sky.

The butterfly fluttered off of Poof's nose. Poof flew up.

"_Buttfly, buttfly_!" He said. The butterfly began to fly away. Poof blinked in confusion, wondering where the butterfly was going.

_"Buttfly_?" He then went after the butterfly. "_Buttfly, buttfly_!" They left Jimmy's backyard.

When Poof was all the way down the block, he couldn't see the butterfly anymore.

_"Poof_?" He looked around and sighed, giving up. He was about to leave when he felt something bump into him.

"_Poof?_" The baby looked around and saw Cindy and Libby. Cindy had fallen to the ground. Libby looked at her.

"Are you alright girl?" She asked. Cindy bolted to her feet, dusting herself off. She looked mad as she looked at Poof.

"Watch where you're going next time, _will you?"_ She snapped. "Didn't your mother ever teach you…" Poof looked happy to see Cindy.

_"Poof!"_ He said, happily. Cindy realized something.

"Hey I know you!"

_"Poof, poof_!" Poof hugged Cindy. The girls laughed as Cindy played with the baby's one strand of hair.

"It's the cutie!" Libby told her friend. "You know, when we saw Timmy and his floaty friends." Cindy looked at Poof.

"Where is your family Poof?" Poof looked sad. Cindy and Libby gasped.

"You _lost_ them?" Poof slowly nodded.

"Well, isn't someone taking care of you or something?" Poof looked back at Jimmy's house and then back at Cindy.

_"Jimmy_." He answered softly. Cindy gasped.

_"Jimmy_?" Poof nodded. "Did he abandon you?" Before Poof could say more, Cindy grabbed him. She looked mad.

"He _did _abandon you, didn't he? That's like him all right! Too busy with his stupid inventions to take care of another life. We'll take care of you though." She picked him up and the two girls went to Cindy's house.

Jimmy looked up. He looked around and stood up.

"Where's Poof?" Carl and Sheen looked at him.

_"Who_?" Sheen asked.

_"Poof_!" Jimmy answered, searching the backyard. "Where is he?"

_"Uh oh!"_ Carl said and the boys stood up. "I think we lost him."

"Well, help me find him! He couldn't have gotten far!" The boys looked all over but couldn't find him. They went out of the backyard, and went down the block, looking and shouting Poof's name.

After dinner, Cindy and Libby went to their room and dressed Poof as Bo Peep, replacing his rattle with a plastic cane.

When they were done, they admired their work. Poof groaned; he did _not _like his new outfit.

"_Aww, cute_!" Libby squealed.

"I _know!"_ Cindy said, sighing. "Isn't he?"

"_Totally_!" The girls then smelled something foul. They plugged their noses.

_"Pee- yew_!" Libby cried. "What's that _smell?_"

"I think it's his diaper." Cindy told her.

"Well, _change it_! _Please_, before I vomit." Cindy took the baby and took off the Everlasting Diaper. The girls looked at it, disgusted.

"This isn't a diaper; this is metal with plastic padding! _Err _that Neutron!" She threw it away in her trashcan.

"What will we do?" Libby asked. "We don't have diapers!" Cindy thought about this, and then snapped her fingers. She looked at him.

"Stay here." She told him. "Libby and I are going to go to the store to buy diapers." She and Libby stood up and left the room.

When they were gone, Poof sighed. He really wished he was home.

Jimmy heard the sigh, and peered in the window.

_"Poof!"_ He said. Poof looked around.

_"Poof_!" He said, cheerfully.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" He looked at Poof's outfit. "What have those girls do to you?" He noticed that he wasn't wearing his invention. "Where's the Everlasting Diaper I put on you?"

"_Poof, poof_!"

"Never mind about that! I'm going in to rescue you! Be right there in a minute!" He ran to get his friends.

Poof looked all over the room, and sighed once again. Why did he have to go in that stupid portal and leave home; _why_?

Then the baby felt someone looming towards him. He looked behind him and looked up. It was Prof. Calamitous!

"_Hello baby_." He sneered. Poof gulped and screamed when Prof. C forced him in a burlap bag, leaving his rattle on the floor. Prof C. wrote a quick note, and leapt through the window into his jet and then flew off, laughing evilly.

The boys burst in. They looked around.

"I don't get it." Jimmy said. "Poof was right here. I wonder where he could've gone?" Jimmy then noticed the rattle and picked it up. "His rattle is here."

"_Uh, Jimmy_." Carl said, note in hand. "You better take a look at this."

_"Hmm_, what's this?" Jimmy asked, taking the note, and reading it to himself.

It said, 'Dear Jimmy Neutron and friends: I have taken the so-called 'magic' baby. I am going to suck all the power out of him so I can take over the world, and destroy you once and for all! If you want him back, I'll be in my lab. Signed your nemesis, Prof. C.

"Who's _Prof. C_?" Sheen wondered out loud. "Is he someone we know because I don't know him."

"It could be a girl." Carl told him. "Professors don't necessary have to be boys all the time."

"Hmm, that's true. Who do you think it is Jimmy?" Jimmy looked at his friends.

"It's Professor Calamitous!" He told them and started for the door, leaving the note. "Come on, we got to stop him before he suck all of Poof's powers!"

"Does he know Poof's magic?" Sheen asked. "I don't think he even knows."

"He knows now, now _come on_ before it's too late!" Carl and Sheen looked at each other, shrugged, followed Jimmy out off the room, and out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cindy and Libby walked by with the diapers when they saw Jimmy and his friends rushing past.

_"Neutron_!" Cindy shouted at him. "What are you _doing?_ And what were you doing at my house?"

"You have better not been messing with that cute baby." Libby added. Jimmy turned to them.

_"Sorry_," He apoligized. "But we got to find Poof!"

"_What_?" Cindy gasped. "You _have_ been messing with Poof, haven't you? Neutron, what were you…"

"Don't have time to argue!" He resumed running to his laboratory. "Poof's been kidnapped by Prof. Calamitous; we got to save him, come on!" This time, both girls' eyes grew wide.

_"WHAT_?" They questioned.

_"Come on_!" The girls didn't argue, they just dropped the diapers, and ran after Jimmy and his friends.

Timmy and his two dogs (fairies) first went to the Candy Bar to ask Sam if he'd seen Poof.

"He was here." Sam answered.

_"Great_!" Timmy said. Both he and Wanda were hopeful. Cosmo was licking ice cream from a dog bowl.

"But, he disappeared when I closed up shop last night." Timmy and Wanda then frowned.

_"Great_!"

"Do you know where he disappeared to?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Fraid not!" Sam shrugged. "Sorry." Wanda frowned again.

"That's okay. We'll look elsewhere." She started for the door. "Come on Timmy; come on Cosmo; Poof's not here. Timmy bolted from his stool and went near Wanda. They turned to Cosmo who was still licking the ice cream filled bowl.

"Cosmo; let's go!" Wanda ordered. Cosmo turned to Timmy and Wanda. Vanilla ice cream was around his mouth.

"_Aww!_" He whined. "Can't I just finish my ice cream?" He was about to dig in again when Wanda spoke up.

"You can have all the ice cream you want when we find our son." He looked up from his ice cream.

"_Aw, all right_, if you insist." He went near Timmy and his wife. "Save my ice cream Sam!"

"You ice cream will have melt by then."

"Oh all right. _Don't_ save my ice cream then."

_"Will do_!" Sam said, giving the thumbs up. "_Good luck_!" Timmy and his disguised dogs left the Candy Bar.

A freckled red curly haired kid with glasses went up to Sam with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why were you feeding a talking green dog ice cream?" He asked. "My mom says dogs aren't supposed to eat people food."

Sam shrugged.

_"Oopsie me_!" He said.

"You're going to kill your dog if you keep feeding him people food." The boy then left. Sam threw away the ice cream in the trash, threw away the bowl in the dumpster outside, and continued his work.

"_Okay_," Jimmy said once they were in his lab. "We need to go to Prof. Calamitous lab. _To the rocket_!"

"You know Neutron," Cindy started. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't abandon him in the first place." Jimmy looked at Cindy.

"What do you mean _abandoned_?"

"Poof went to us," Libby exclaimed. "Because you _abandoned_ him!"

"We _never _abandoned him! We were taking care of him until he wondered off somehow."

"Oh _really?_" Cindy challenged. "Well at least we took better care of him!"

"Better _care_? _You_ left him alone and dressed him in a stupid outfit. Heck, you even threw away the Everlasting Diaper I invented for him. Why did you do that?"

"It was foul; there was poop and pee in there!" Jimmy looked confused.

"You mean, it didn't _work_?"

"That's right; it _failed,_ just like your other worthless inventions!" Jimmy looked mad again.

"_Worthless?_ What do you mean _worthless?"_

"Your inventions may work at first Neutron, but then they malfunction. Your inventions are all a complete bust."

"What about Goddard? He's my only invention I made that works, and I am quite grateful of that."

"Okay, Goddard. But all your other inventions are a complete bust." Jimmy scowled at her.

"_Guys, guys_!" Carl got between the two. "Can we please stop fighting? This won't help Poof." Jimmy looked at Cindy and sighed.

"Carl's right. Instead of fighting, we should just find Poof. Come on!" He went in the rocket. Carl and Sheen went in after him.

"Libby and Cindy," Jimmy explained to the girls. "You two are going to have to take the extra rocket." The girls saw a red rocket. They jumped in, buckled in their seatbelts, and put on their helmets.

"_10, 9, 8..."_ Jimmy started the countdown.

"_Neutron_!" Cindy shouted. "We got to go _now_, no time for a countdown!" Jimmy realized she was right.

"_Oh yeah_." He pushed the button. "_Blast off_!" And with that, the rockets blasted off into the trees.

Timmy and his disguised dogs were walking on the sidewalk, still on the lookout. Cosmo sniffed the ground all over. They had asked Nick about Poof, but got nothing. Now they were back to square one.

"We have been gone all day!" Timmy complained. "My parents are going to _kill _me when they find that I'm not with Vicky." Wanda looked at him.

"You much rather be tortured by Vicky?"

_"Good point_, but Mom says Dad's stupid documentary is seven hours, they would've been home _hours _ago! I got to get home so they know I'm okay."

"But we still don't have Poof." Timmy stopped and looked at his godmother. Wanda stopped too.

_"Wanda_!" He started. "I hate to say it, but Poof might be gone forever." Wanda gasped.

_"Never_! Timmy, we cannot stop searching.

_"Wanda_, open your _eyes_ will you! Unless someone we know in this universe makes an appearance, we'll never find him; it's hopeless! Let's just go home already…"

"_Hey_!" Cosmo piped up. They turned to see Jimmy and the girl's rockets fly pass. "Two wishing stars, _swee_t! We can _wish_ for hotdogs!" He ran towards the rockets.

"COSMO, _WAIT_!" Both Timmy and Wanda yelled, running after him.

The rockets crashed into two trees at the entrance of Prof. Calamitous' lab. The kids got out, dizzy from the crashes. Cindy was the first to regain her balance.

_"Neutron_!" She shouted at him. "You got to put labels on your inventions! If there were labels on them, we wouldn't have pushed the wrong buttons and we wouldn't have crashed into you! It's a wonder how we aren't _killed_ from your crazy inventions all the time." All the kids became calm once more.

"We weren't killed," Jimmy started to brag, "because I am a boy _genius!_" Cindy was about to argue when Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy came into the picture.

_"Aw man_!" Cosmo said. "There are just rockets here, not wishing stars. Okay, we can leave now!"

_"T man_!" Sheen greeted, happily.

"Hi Sheen." Timmy just said.

"Looking for Poof?" Carl asked.

"_Yes_!" Wanda answered. She looked at Jimmy. "Have you seen him? _Please_ tell me he's here!"

"He's in here!" Jimmy told them, pointing to the lab. "_Come on!"_ They all followed Jimmy into Prof's Calamitous' lab. Before resuming, Jimmy stopped to give Wanda Poof's rattle.

"_Here_!" He said. "Poof's rattle. Prof. Calamitous left this behind when he abducted your baby." Wanda took the rattle with a worried expression on her face.

"We'll save Poof." Jimmy assured her. "You can be sure of that."

"It's not just that." Wanda told him. They looked at her. "It's just that without his rattle, things happened."

"What kind of things?" Sheen asked.

"Well, when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs, good things happen. When he hiccups, lightning strikes the nearest person. When he burps, he breaks wind."

"_Oh my gosh_!" Jimmy panicked. "Come on then!" They all rushed into the building.

Prof. Calamitous laughed to himself as poor Poof struggled in the metal cuffs he was in. The cuffs were on his hands and legs. The bag that Prof. Calamitous captured Poof in now acted as his diaper. His outfit, bonnet and cane were on the floor. A mind control-like helmet was on his head.

"Struggle all you want, small round child." Prof. Calamitous told him. "You will never get free." He laughed as Poof struggled. Jimmy and the gang then came into the room. They all gasped as they saw Poof in the cuffs. Jimmy looked at his laughing nemesis.

_"Prof. Calamitous_!" He yelled. The Professor stopped and looked at Jimmy. "Quit this right now; he's just a baby!"

_"Neutron!"_ Calamitous greeted. "_Welcome!_" Wanda narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you planning to do with my baby?" She demanded to know.

"Glad you asked." He looked at his machine. "I heard your baby was magic, so I'm just going to suck all of his powers from his little body, turning me into the most powerful man in the universe so I can rule the world and destroy Jimmy Neutron once and for all!" He laughed evilly, and then stopped. "You can have him after that because he will be useless to me then." He got back in laughing evilly again.

"You _fiend!_" Cindy shouted. "You can't do that." Prof. Calamitous stopped again.

"Oh, but I _can,_ that's what I _love_ about being a villain; I get to destroy children's' dreams!"

"You better stop right _now_!" Libby added.

_"Try to stop me_!" He went to a lever and pulled it all the way down, static shocks started going through the baby's body. Poof cried out loudly.

_"My baby_!" Wanda shirked. Then she nudged Jimmy. "_Do_ something!"

_"Okay, okay_!" Jimmy said to her. Then the boys closed his eyes tightly in concentration. "Come on, think, think, think!"

He went through his brain. He then remembered Wanda telling him that Poof being happy without his rattle caused good things to happen and crying without his rattle brought bad things.

_"BRAIN BLAST_!" Jimmy said, snapping his fingers. He then looked at Prof. Calamitous.

"You win." He faked. "It's hopeless." The others looked at him, shocked at what he was saying.

"_WHAT_?" They all wanted to know. Calamitous looked confused as well.

"_What?_ Why don't you stop me like you always do?"

"I can't. There's _nothing_ I can do to stop you. Destroy me if you want to." Prof. C blinked in disbelief, and then looked serious.

"Very well." The electrical machine then stopped, and Poof panted exhausted. Calamitous put on the helmet that was attached to tubes on the machine.

"Now I will be the most powerful man in the world!" He laughed evilly then stopped. "You can have the baby; I don't need him now."

"_Nah_!" Jimmy said, making the others gasp. "You can have him." Prof. C was confused again. Poof looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I _can?"_

"_Jimmy?_" The fairy baby questioned.

"_Yeah_. You might want him if your machine backfires. It probably won't but you never know." Prof. Calamitous scratched his chin.

"_Hmmm,_ you're right. I might need him, won't I?" Jimmy nodded.

"You know he's a pain." Jimmy said. The others gasped again.

_"Dude_," Timmy started. "What are you _doing_? This is my god brother here. He's the bad guy!" But Jimmy ignored him.

"He doesn't need his family. All he does is get into mischief. He whines a lot too. He's magical so he will be better off with you anyways." Poof began to develop tears in his eyes, whimpering sadly.

_"Jimmy_!" Cosmo said. "You do know he's the bad guy, _right?_" Wanda narrowed her eyes at Jimmy.

"I can't _believe_ you're doing this!" She said, tears streaming from her eyes. "He's an infant! You know you may be smart, but when it comes to babies, you are really _heartless!_"

"I know what I'm doing!" Jimmy told them in clenched teeth. They all looked confused. Prof. Calamitous was about to press the button on a remote he just grabbed.

"_Good bye, Jimmy Neutron_!"

Suddenly Poof broke out crying.

_"Shut it!"_ Calamitous snapped, turning to the wailing baby. "I'm trying to concentrate! How can I concentrate on destroying my nemesis with all that crying?" Poof cried and cried. Prof C. huffed madly, and went for the button.

Suddenly, a horde of llamas poofed in, making Prof. C drop the remote.

"_Hey!_" He snapped. "What are all of these foul, smelly creatures doing here? Get out of here you stupid llamas, come on, out you go!" He began kicking at one. All of the Llamas looked mad.

"_Uh, oh_!" Carl said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"_Why?_" Prof. Calamitous asked. "These are llamas! They're mean, and don't have brains whatsoever!" Carl was now mad, ready to burst.

_"ATTACK_!" He yelled. On cue, all of the llamas stampeded, taking Prof Calamitous along with them. Poof stopped crying and cheered for the animals.

_"Llamas, llamas!"_ He cheered.

"Knock it off you stupid llamas!" Prof. C cried. Then his helmet came off.

_"Yay_!" Carl cheered. "_Go llamas_, _go!_" All of the llamas and Prof C went out of the lab. Wanda grabbed Poof and followed Jimmy and the rest to the exit. Cindy grabbed the outfit, bonnet and cane and followed.

"_Nooooo!_" Prof Calamitous shouted when they were outside. "_Curse you Jimmy Neutron!_" He and the llamas disappeared under the sunset. The fairies and kids all cheered.

"_Never_ underestimate the power of llamas!" Carl called after him. They all laughed.

When they were all back at Jimmy's lab, Jimmy had restored all of Poof's powers back into him thanks to his Restore-Everything-Back-to-Normal Helmet. Jimmy unstrapped him when all done, and gave him back to his parents.

_"There_!" He said. "Magical powers all restored." Cosmo and Wanda hugged their baby. Timmy shook Jimmy's hand.

"_Thanks dude_!" Timmy said. "Thanks to you, my god brother is back in our lives again!"

"Don't mention it!" Jimmy said. "I'm just glad that Poof is back in where he belongs. You are truly a wonderful family. I don't think I'm ready to be a parent yet. I better stick to science for now."

_"Yeah."_ Wanda agreed. "Better stick to science until you marry that special someone of your very dreams." She then smiled. "Like Cindy." Both Cindy and Jimmy look disgusted at this.

_"WHAT_?" They both asked.

"_Me_ marry _Neutron?_" Cindy wanted to know. "_Never!" _Cosmo, Timmy, Wanda, Sheen, and Carl all laughed.

"I wish for the portal back to Dimmsdale!" Timmy told his godparents. With a poof of their wands, the portal with the picture of the Turner household appeared.

"Say goodbye sweetie." Wanda told her son.

"_Jimmy, Jimmy_!" Poof waved. _"Bye-bye_!"

"_Bye Poof_!" Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby all said at once.

"You were really cute!" Libby shouted. Sheen elbowed her.

"But I'm cuter_, right_?" Libby gave a disgusted sigh, rolling her eyes.

"We'll miss you!" Cindy called.

_"Bye- bye cute baby_!" Carl waved.

"_Sheen, Sheen!"_ The baby said.

_"Aweeeee_!" Sheen admired. "He leaned how to say my name!" Carl narrowed his eyes at him and pushed him aside.

"What's my name Poof?" He asked. But, before Poof could respond, they all disappeared into the portal. The portal disappeared with them. Carl looked defeated.

"Cheer up Carl!" Sheen encouraged his friend. "He'll learn your name and loads more!"

"I guess you're right."

Then, they heard all of their moms calling them for dinner.

"Well Neutron." Cindy told him. "You done well." Jimmy smiled at her.

"Thanks Cindy!" He said. "It's so nice to hear you say that."

"You better be proud Jimmy," Libby added. "These are the rare times when Cindy will say that to you. You may never get another chance again unless you're lucky."

"Like I am with you?" Sheen asked, hopefully. Libby looked disgusted.

"Let's just go." She and Cindy left for their houses.

"You may not think it now," Sheen shouted after her. "But someday you'll realize we're meant for each other_; someday_!" He went near Jimmy and Carl. Jimmy looked at his friends.

_"Well guys_," Jimmy started. "Taking care of a baby can take a lot out of you. I think it calls for an award. See you tomorrow."

"_Bye Jimmy_!" Sheen and Carl said.

"I'm really going to miss P man." Sheen said, and then left with Carl. Jimmy looked up at the sky.

"Yeah me too." He said. "Me too." He left for his own house then.

Meanwhile back at the Turner household, things went back to normal. Timmy got grounded for being gone all day and making Vicky worry. But it was worth it in the end because they had Poof back in their lives and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
